Darkened Cherry
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: A dark princess rests in the simple Cherry Blossom, waiting...waiting...waiting...but wait, a dark prince is awake in the elder Uchiha...what will-no, what COULD happen once the dark princess awakens...? Read to find out. On Hiatus


**A/N Heh...well, it sure has been a while, huh...? Gomennasai, Mina-saaaan! =D I haven't really been in a fanfiction writing mood...and for that, I deeply apologize! I owe this story to Happy Little Girl(Chibi-chan). =D Only reason why I'm even going to TRY to rewrite this one is because I read the pm I got from you probably well over a year ago. -sweatdrop- So I hope that this helps you a bit...=3 **

**This goes out to everyone: Oh, and do tell me if I spell any Japanese wrong. =) I don't have a Japanese spell check or anything. I have to use WordPad. -sadface- I don't have Microsoft on this computer. It ran out. sadface... My A/N will be at the end for now on. Just wanted to say this stuff before we got started...=3

* * *

**

**The Demon Siblings of Darkness(REMAKE) chap.01**

Sakura sat at her window seel and sighed. The rain pelted her window in sheets and the thunder and lightning making it all much more prettier to Sakura as she sat and enjoyed the show. Slowly she began to remember the dream, the lightning stirring her dream once more.

_XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX_

_In the fairly large village of the demons of darkness, a tragity was currently taking place. Death. This village was usually always in chaos. But now...it was silent...the only sound would be the random sobs from a single hut..._

_Sometimes, though, you could hear the cruel laugh of a very senister sister as she chased her little brother through the hut._

_"No!" he cried as he cowered in a corner._

_In front of him stood his sister. Her eyes glowed blood red as the whole hut seemed to darken behind her. Their enhanced hearing could hear the steady drip of blood off of her blade that was currently in her hand. Her hand was sitting on her upper thigh, the blade leaning towards the brother._

_"P-Please, sister...!" the brother yelled as he covered his ears and closed his silver eyes once more. His screams and cries echoed through the now empty hut. _

_The sister mearly smile softly, her red eyes simmering into a smoldering black once more. She smiled softly at her little, scared brother. She crouched down, dropping her blade. At the sound of the clash of metal hitting the hut's floor, the brother flinched. A little sob bubbled up from his chest into his throat and escaped whenever his sister grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him tightly. _

_She had an odd, insane look on her face as she hugged her Otoutou(Little Brother). Her eyes were a glowing red once more as she grinned evilly at the back of her little brother's head._

_One of her hands were tangled in his raven mess of hair on his head. Her own raven hair was tied in a high pony-tail with a blood red ribbon._

_"My little Otoutou...I'm sorry that this has come to pass. But it was my fate. Our destiny for this to happen...The clan was being controled, you understand that, right...?" She cooed to him, still a sly smile on her pale lips._

_He sniffed as he rubbed a hand under his nose once more. "B-But sister...e-even Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama..." He cried once more but this time on her shoulder. She merely sighed and rubbed her brothers back. She picked him up and stood up. She turned and grabbed her weapon and held the hilt at his lower back, the tip of the blade pointed to the ground. The boy flinched at the hilt's contact with his shirt but otherwise ignored it to keep balling on her shoulder._

_All of the sudden a flash of lightning occured, signifying the two were about to leave._

_The sister's eyes turned to a soft emerald as she lovingly starred at her brother's hair as it shortened. Her own hair escaped the ribbon and began to wave across her back before it settled. Another flash of lightning showed her hair pink as cherry blossoms. When the flash succided her hair was raven black again. A sudden wind picked up her hair and slowly moved it around as a silk wave. As it did this, her root started to turn into that rich pink color. In just a few seconds, her hair did a final wave as the final steps were done and her hair, from the roots to the tips, were down pink. _

_She looked down to her brother who was sniffling. His hair was growing shorter and he was steadily growing smaller. In just a few minutes he would be just a baby boy again._

_She held her brother close whenever his own transformation completed. His now jet black eyes were closed as he sucked on his thumb, the silence piercing the wind. The babe fell asleep, the last conscious thought was him hearing his sister and saying good bye to her._

_XxXxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxXxX_

Sakura tried to go back into her dream. The last thing that she saw was the girl, who was a exact copy of her, seemed to say something. Her own words fell onto deaf ears though. Sakura sighed annoyed and looked at her clock. The clock read that it was exactly six o'clock in the morning.

Her alarm clock blarred with the sirens as Sakura looked at it. Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the alarm clock, since it pierced the silence like an arrow.

Once more, Sakura sighed before lazily getting up from the window seel seat. She slowly got ready for her day at the hospital. As she did this, she was slowly letting go of her dream, letting it gently rest at the back of her mind for perhaps another time. But now, she had to form a smile onto her pink lips for her day. Oh what fun.

At work, Sakura seemed just a tad more distant that normal, which was hardly noticed. Of course, everyone else DID notice it, but only two called her on it. Sakura still smiled during the whole day, but it didn't reach her eyes. She seemed to retreat to her office just a tad bit more after she would get done with her work for the moment, claiming to go to work on paper work.

Shizune called her on her distance, but not before confronting Tsunade about it. Tsunade agreed that Sakura HAD been a bit more distant and followed Shizune to Sakura's office.

They stayed outside the door and hid their precense. Sakura was in her office, staring out the window. The storm was still just as strong before and didn't look like it would be retreating any time soon.

A knock rapped on Sakura's door and Sakura starred at the outline of her sensei in her office door window. Sakura answered the knock with a "Come in!" in a cheery voice. She had a smile on her face and she was standing in front of her window, her eyes closed to hide how her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Shizune and Tsunade opened the door and walked inside. Once they were in and the door was closed, Tsunade's face hardened from serious to looking serious mixed in with hurt and anguish. She immediately asked what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan...what's been bothering you..?" Tsunade asked with a helpless tone in her voice. Her and Shizune walked forward. They saw Sakura's eyes open slowly and her smile slowly fall off of her face. What was left was a blank look on her face. Tsunade only had a motherly look on her face now, all seriousness gone.

Sakura turned her head and looked outside, silently wishing they would just leave her some peace. They didn't look like they were leaving any time soon, so she decided to tell the truth.

"Tsunade-shisou...Shizune-chan..." Sakura murmured and looked at the said people with a sad look in her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran at Tsunade and hugged her. She cried on her shoulder as Tsunade patted her on her back and cooed to her student.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong...? Who's hurt you this time?" Tsunade asked. "Who do I have to kill this time?" Tsunade asked with a sly smile on her lips that was entended to be humorous and proved to have the opposite effect on Sakura. She merely looked up and a new set of tears rushed down her cheeks. Tsunade's little smile disappeared and she decided to just hug onto her tightly.

Shizune, feeling a little left out, decided to join the hug. She wrapped her arms around Tsunade's shoulders and laid her head on the back of Sakura's neck and squeezed Sakura slightly, knowing that she would push Tsunade and Sakura closer together slightly.

Five minutes later, Sakura's red outlined eyes pulled away from Tsunade's shoulder and the three pulled away from each other. Tsunade put two fingers under Sakura's chin and lightly pushed her chin up to where she would look her in the eyes.

"Now then, Sakura-chan, tell me what's wrong." She said and Sakura nodded and went to sit behind her desk. Sakura motioned for them to sit in the seats in front of her desk and they compelled to her wish.

Sakura intertwined her fingers, her elbows resting on her desk, and her chin set upon her intertwined fingers. She was staring between the two females to the door.

"Well...I had a dream last night...and in fact, it seems that for the last week...a number about of things has happened..." Sakura said in a thought process which was spoken aloud. Her eyes flashed to Tsunade who was thinking intently. Then her eyes flashed over to Shizune. Shizune was staring at her with pity and sorrow filling her eyes. But they widened whenever she saw a flash of a jet black in her eyes.

In a flash of lightning, both females saw a different Sakura. They saw the demon from the demon village from long long ago. And in her eyes, they saw a demonic red and a wicked smile on her lips. Her hair was black as night. This happened in the split second that the lightning lit the sky, but they both saw it.

And both were scared. Very scared. But was it for themselves? Or for Sakura...?

* * *

In the deepest pits of the main building of the Akatsuki, a certain Uchiha was pacing in his room, thinking about his own dream. He had the exact same dreams that a certain cherry has in Konoha. He knows about it just as much as she, though. Neither understood. But they knew that they were connected. Of course, only he knew this. The cherry of Konoha couldn't understand this yet. She hadn't heard the saying. Of course, neither did he, but he had information on the cherry.

He was sure that if she saw a picture of him, then she'd know the truth as well. Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for more pieces of the puzzle to collect. Maybe once the puzzle is complete...maybe...Just maybe...! His goal will finally be achieved...and so much more...ohhh so much more...

It makes him nearly want to literally _drool_ with the feeling of this power that could have been his at one time.

But for now..he must research. See what may have happened. Look in the legends...if he's lucky...he'll find what he's looking for.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so there ya' go. Uhm. I left it open for a lot of explinations. Yay! Uhm. I sorta forgot about Madara-chaaan so I had to write it. Uhm. I would've wrote a lot more on Madara's part, but...eh...I haven't slept since yesterday. It's 1:19 here and I probably won't wake up until after midnight. So yeah...-laughs nervously- So Ima just let you guys eat this up before I feed you all more...Oh. Uhm...If this is moving too fast...please tell me. I've been trying to rewrite The Demon Siblings of Darkness for a while now...but I finally forced myself to, as you can see. Yay!**


End file.
